


When I Kissed the Teacher

by NEStar



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Just a little AU timeline. What if Derek first meet Karen while she was in college?Written for AU August.





	When I Kissed the Teacher

There was a buzz around dance department when the announcement came out that Derek Wills was going to be the next artist in residence. He was just coming of a Tony win and getting a chance to put his name on your CV would be a huge boost.

 

The first class he taught managed to kill the excitement. He was 15 minutes late, hung over (or maybe still drunk), and made four dancers cry by the time the class ended.

 

The second class had half the turn out of the first.

 

The third class had ten dancers. After that the head of the department sent out a note saying the resident showpiece had been canceled.

 

At the fourth class only one student was there.

 

“What's your name?”

 

“Karen. Karen Cartwright.”  
  
“Well Karen Cartwright, you're either very ambitious or very stupid.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“And you don't seem like the ambitious type. But still, let's get started.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, I did not say that!”  
  
Karen turned to smile at her husband while around them the guests laughed.

 

“Sweetie, I was just a stupid sophomore from a second rate college. But...” She turned back to address the room, “I was also stubborn, and thank goodness for that or we wouldn't be here today. It was my stubborn side that made me stick with a class taught by a brilliant asshole, it made me audition for his next Broadway show, it made me tell him that if he wanted to see me naked there would be several dates first, and it made me stick with him even when he was trying to tell me a relationship would never work.

 

To my husband: who, I finally admit, I had a crush on in college.”

 

The sound of clapping gave way to the tinkling of glasses and Karen leaned over to press a kiss against Derek's lips.   
  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
